Dreams can come true
by biggerstaffluver
Summary: A S/K story. I think the first ever. One of my older pieces...please R/R its pretty good.


A/N Hi peeps. Erm enjoy my story. Have fun! This story is S/K (Sora and Ken which I don't think even exists. Oh well…)  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Digimon. I wish I did though… I wish I owned the whole world but deep down I own NOTHING! Unless of course I won Sean Biggerstaff in a poker game…but what are the odds of that, seeing that I don't know how to play poker.  
  
There are really only two things to worry about in life,  
  
Whether you are well or you are sick  
  
If you are well there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you are sick you only have two things to worry about,  
  
Whether you will get better or die  
  
If you get better than there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you die than there are only two things to worry about,  
  
Whether you will go up or down  
  
If you go up than there is nothing to worry about  
  
If you go down than you'll be so busy shaking hands with old friends you won't have time to worry about anything!  
  
Old Irish Proverb (cute isn't it?)  
  
1 Dreams Can Come True  
  
I woke up and closed my eyes for a long time to remember my dream. There was a guy with longish blue hair and it would go through the seasons. First in the summer we would go on long moonlit walks on the beach. Then in the fall, embracing in a pile of leaves, golden, red, and yellow. Holding me in the winter and I feel all warm and toasty inside. In the spring, the season of love just gazing into each other's eyes. Then I always wake up. Of all the guys in my life he looks like none of them. Can't be Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, or Cody. Could be Joe, but EWWW! And besides he doesn't really look like dream boy. They must be the Prince Charming dreams Mimi told me about. Oh well, whatever. I have to get ready for Mimi's Christmas Party. I got dressed and ran down stairs.  
  
"Sora, what took you so long?" My mom asked.  
  
"Oh, just a good dream."  
  
"May I ask what dream? You had such a beautiful smile when I walked in."  
  
"Oh just about a guy but the weird part is I have no idea who he is. Did you ever have a dream like that?"  
  
"Right before I met your father," She had a dreamy expression on her face but then she shook it off, "see were dreaming gets you? Your father is traveling the world. Sora, I have one thing to say to you, dreams don't come true."  
  
"Yeah, mom. Uh, gotta go see ya."  
  
I woke up from my wonderful dreams with my mom holding a wet washcloth over my face.  
  
"Uggh! Mama!"  
  
"Sorry Ken but you have to go to that Christmas Party. Davis is waiting outside."  
  
"Oh, ok,"  
  
I ran around my room. What would I wear?! This is the first time I've met the old digidestine. Would they hate me? After all I was the Digimon emperor. I decided on a sweater and jeans. On my way out I grabbed a pop tart.  
  
"Hey Davis."  
  
"Ken! I've been waiting for you! Uh, there's this girl. Sora, you got to meet her."  
  
"Good looking?"  
  
"Of course not! She's just good at soccer."  
  
"Better than Tai?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Tai paid for all there dates when they went out. He's broke now."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with soccer?'  
  
"They played to determine who would pay," He snorted, "They played right before the dates so she'd…she'd…" He broke off laughing.  
  
"Play in a skirt?"  
  
"Yes!" He snorted.  
  
Davis is so weird but laughing is contagious so we laughed until we ran straight into Cody and Yolei and TK and Kari. TK and Kari were holding hands. Most likely Tk had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out. It's about time. We've all been waiting, except Davis of course. Cody was busy muttering to himself ("we're late, we're late…") To tell you the truth Cody gives me the willies. That voice…uggh! I shivered.  
  
"Cold Ken?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Fine, fine." I said quickly, scared that she would come over and "warm me up"! Yikes! My worst nightmare was where I married her and had three kids, two boys and a girl! Yikes. Cody began to run,  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…"  
  
Freaky, huh? Well anyway we all began to run and pretty soon we were at Mimi's door. We all walked in. Cody was right, we where late. The party had already begun. Everyone went to they're friends, Davis to Tai, Yolei to Mimi and so on. Everyone was dancing and talking. I was feeling really out of place standing there alone then someone came up behind me.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in my life.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" I managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if, uh, let me start over. My name's Sora, you must be that Ken Ichigoji. Yolei's told me all about you." It must have been written on my face something like it, eww! Because then she continued, "Yeah. I don't like her either."  
  
"Well..I…" I said.  
  
"Oh, anyway I came here to ask if you wanted to uh…" She trailed off, blushing furiously.  
  
"Yes? What?" I asked. Then I realized something; Sora was the girl from my dreams! And wait! Sora is that girl Davis said was ugly! He was crazy!  
  
"I-I-I" She said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
I couldn't believe how dumb I sounded! I've never been tongue-tied like this. With Matt or Tai or any of the guys I've ever had a crush on. But then again I've never dreamed about them. I couldn't believe it, Ken was Dream Boy!  
  
"Would you, er, dance?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes!" I replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
Then I found myself in his arms dancing. Later we talked and shared our first kiss under the mistletoe. After falling asleep on Ken's shoulder at about midnight I realized that dreams could come true. 


End file.
